


Everybody Rise

by TheFlowerGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Im trying my best, M/M, Memories, Nymphs - Freeform, Sally - Freeform, Sirens, Wings, bad is precious, fire beings, no beta we die like lmanberg, sbi, tags will change as i go lol, water beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Sudden memories has Dream wondering about a face he has long forgotten as a child.It doesn't help that they arose in the middle of him helping the King create a treat with a neighboring nation, that just happens to be connected to that face?Dream be simping for his siren.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 234





	1. Been thinking of you

It felt like drowning.  
This muffled distant sound coming from far away before fading into the close engulfing sound of ones heartbeat. 

“Dre…”

Feeling physically tense and yet the body if floating effortlessly, the air thick.  
There is no struggle, an accepted fate, an almost wanted fate.

“Dre...m!”

He remembers water, was never afraid of it before. Water was supposed to be good, safe… right?

“Dream!”

Eyes snapped open, body crashing back into reality as the man is greeted with the back of his porcelain mask over his face. Oh.. right…  
He looked at the hooded figure before him, a shorter man with pale skin and gentle smile.   
“I would hope you were paying attention, it was your idea after all, you muffin” he giggled softly, always the kindest person anyone could meet.  
“I’m so sorry.. Your highness” Dream replied, embarrassment evident in his voice.   
“The council has already left the room, so none of that. My very alert knight” Bad snickered.

He was right, the meeting room had been cleared out and Dream had no idea how long he has been standing here like this.   
In all the six years he has been training and as a knight, this was a first, even worse as he was the Kings personal guard. The people of this kingdom had been nothing but kind to him, taking him as a boy before he showed promise as a fighter.  
The kindness, was odd to Dream at first, coming from a species that looked like demons, feathered winged demons but no less. A nation descended from the Firebird, a creature of luck, strength and light. A nation of people that named themselves Seraphim, these people having large black feathered wings, horns of different shapes on their heads, some with thin tails and some, like Bad with white eyes. Oh, and the ability to create and control fire.

“I thought you were about to collapse” A second voice broke in, loud and cheerful. Sapnap, another great example of a kind seraphim. A stocky brunette, tailless and a boarderline demonic obsession with arson. 

“I was just resting my eyes, the sun was in them” Dream said stubbornly, ignoring Bads unimpressed grunt as he straightened his mask.   
“Oh and you just had trouble breathing too? Kinda snorted once or twice” Sapnap grinned, no smirked like he’d found some deep secret.

“You know what? I think it's close to dinner, I need to take the King to his room and you… don’t you have a patrol?” Dream wrinkled his nose, not that anyone would see it, but they could sure hear the inner squirming in Dreams voice.

“Yeah yeah, see you around Dream, your highness” Sapnap bowed his head to Bad before conceding and exiting the room.  
The king and knight watched the man leaving silently before Bad smiled to Dream, tipping his head.   
“I’ve never seen you fall asleep in a meeting.. Or every honestly. Is everything okay?” the little royal asked gently, concerned for the man that has been his protector for four years, back when Bad was a Prince too.

“No I-... I’m sorry” Dream sighed heavily, rubbing his neck under the hood. “I was having a.. Memory.. I think?”  
“A memory?”  
“From before I came here” Dream shrugged, tipping his head. He saw Bad nod his head, encouraging him to go on. “It's just water, all I remember is being in water. It's not even eventful”  
“Is that why you want us to talk to the water people? Are you looking for something?”   
“No! I have nothing to look for.. I just thought it would be a good idea to look into a treaty with them, water and fire.. Seemed like a good idea” Dream waved his hand, hoping Bad didn’t think he was some idiot on some amnesia quest.

Bad chuckled softly, letting the subject drop as he waved the other to follow him from the room. The Seraphim were located in the mountains, great for flying, cool air but hardly any escape from the sun unless there is weather, and the weather was harsh up here.  
The Kings castle was low, a new story only rising with the slope of the mountain. It was big, but not like the ones Dream has read about or seen drawings of. The village is close to the castle behind a perimeter of spaced out stone blocks circling the castle and gardens.

Another display of these peoples' trust to each other.

“I think it was a good idea as well. Fire and water can hurt each other very badly but can also create beauty together. I would like to create peace” Bad said as they walked the halls and steps. “I don’t like the fear between us that has created a wall”  
“I think you can do it”  
“We” Bad corrected, tutting softly as he opened the door to his room, stepping inside before stretching his arms over his head. “It was your idea for me to bring this up to the council. So I need your smarty brain to help me! Okay?”  
Like Dream could say no to the sweet ways of Bad. He sighed dramatically but his lips fought to twitch up into a smile. “I suppose so.. It’s not like i can deny the Kings orders”  
“Thats the spirit!” Bad cheered, pulling down his hood. People had this idea that the King was a creature of darkness, a real demon of black skin and sharp white teeth.  
Well they were right about the pointy little fangs, but in reality, Bad was just as normal as the others. 

Bad was pale skinned, not exactly milky but light from the robes he wore to cover up. A thin tail was concealed under those robes, opening for his wings, a medium sized pair of well groomed black wings paired with little black horns peeking from his brown hair. Hair that had finally grown back fluffy from a stupid bet with the Crystal kingdoms Prince.  
Thank whatever god was there for the modern plumbing the Crystal kingdom gave them in return.

Dream twitched at the sound of a faucet turning and the gurgle up the pipes before water was filling up the tub in the King's bathroom. He knew he should probably leave instead of standing around awkwardly, but the sound of the water was bringing him back to thoughts of the memory from before. Why had it come up in the middle of a meeting? Why was it vivid?   
Why was it even important to think about again?

Before Dream knew it, he was back underwater, the memory taking him over like a trance.   
He looked up, hearing muffled bangs before silence, nothing but the glow of fire above the water's surface. Then he remembered he cannot swim, he’s young, his wings were torn off.. He was never taught to swim.  
He still didn't struggle, there wasn't a future for him anyway. If he lived, his life would be a struggle of hiding, but he couldn’t swim so he was going to sink…  
Dream was about to take a breath, to fill his lungs with water before he was startled at a firm hand on his arm. The boy jerked in fear.. surprise?  
Turning his head down, bright green eyes landing on a mixed pair. A boy… with one blue and one brown. Skin like milk, almost glowing in the dark water and a shimmer on his cheeks and shoulders..  
Are those scales?


	2. Say how it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some homies time with Snacknap.

Dream breathed in slowly as he pressed his back against the wall, pain shooting over his shoulder and back from long since healed wounds. The ache of a missing part of his body was enough to ground him, holding his legs on the little bed in his room.   
He was lucky enough to be of such high rank to have his own room in the knights quarters.

This week has been a nightmare.   
Meetings with messengers, training, patrols, following Bad around from meeting to meeting.  
Sure this was the norm but it was so much more with the upcoming treaty. In two days they would be riding out to an agreed meeting place, to sign a treaty.  
Oh, and did he mention the dreams?

Sure he had remembered almost drowning when he was 13 years old, sure he remembers the fires and the war… but was he grasping at straws or seeing things? Was there even someone in the water with him?  
Mixed eyes… perhaps his brain couldn't decide on what colour to go with so it gave the person one each?

Dream breathed out a groan of pain before leaning forwards to press his head into his knees, pulling his hood over him tightly, as if he could hide in it.  
There was a sharp knocking at the door to pull him from his thoughts, the knight tensing up.

“Dreaaaam~?” Sapnaps teasing voice cooed through the door. “I know you are in there”  
“... Yeah”  
Sapnap was grinning as he slipped into the room, locking the door behind him. He puffed out his cheeks, disappointed to see his friend sulking on his bed. “Dream really? Dude, are you still being a baby over your little naps?”  
“I am not sulking!” Dream protest, grabbing his pillow and flinging it in Sapnaps direction. “For you information, my… back hurts?”  
It wasn't a lie, it's just that Dream was making it hurt. The taller male lift his head, wrinkling his nose at his friend. Sapnap was maybe one of the only people that has seen Dreams face up here. A lot of people here were Seraphim, dark eyes, dark hair and dark wings..  
Dream wasn’t that, Dream had dirty blonde hair, almost gold in the sun, freckles from a childhood in the sun that never went away and green eyes. Bright almost lime green eyes..

“I wish you wouldn’t wear your mask” Sapnap sighed, moving to sit beside his best friend.  
“You know i can't..”  
“Hey! There's like.. Anti-discrimination laws now, Bad had made the kingdom welcome in new beings” Sapnap reminded him, smiling softly.  
“That won’t save me and you know it” Dream huffed, pulling his hood down further over his face. “It doesn’t extend to my people, never will…”

Sapnap was silent for a moment before breathing out slowly. “Yeah well… it worked with me towards you?”  
Dream raised his brow before snorting, a strained chuckle seeping out from under the hood. “Are you sure you’re a Seraphim?”  
“What?! What does that mean? I was trying to be nice just then!” Sapnap whined, punching the other in the shoulder. “Man, Dream you have some attitude! Jerk.. geez..”  
He couldn’t stay mad, couldn’t even get mad at Dream, especially when he could hear those little rising wheezes of laughter. He smirked and leaned back on the wall proudly.   
“So like.. Why are you hiding away in here?”  
Dream tensed, thinking for a moment before sighing, surrendering as he sat up and leaned back much like his friend. The pain lighter this time but still spread across his back.

“I've been having this… memory?” Dream started out, looking up at the wooden ceiling as if it had the answers. “Ever since we started to work on this treaty, i remember before I was brought here.. back … back I was running from a war.”  
“War?”  
Dream nod, choosing not to answer that however. “I escaped death by jumping into a river canyon.. But i didn't know how to swim. I thought, this is a better way to go.. You know?”  
Dream chuckled weakly, not daring to take his eyes off the ceiling, despite the tense air.  
“I thought it was better than being stabbed, to bleed out in a panic. Drowning sounded calm.. Hell it was calm and painless. But before I could.. I…”

“... you?” came Sapnaps whisper.  
“I think someone saved me. I can’t remember past this point yet. But my brain seems to think there was someone in the water with me and they must have saved me” Dream shrugged, finally turning his head to the other. “War does shit things to people. I’m glad I’m alive, if i hadn’t jumped, I most certainly wouldn’t be here today.”  
“Dream I… yeah man, I get it… i think…” Sapnap swallowed, reaching out to pet his friend's arm. “I don’t know about these memories but I’m going to hug the hell out of who saved you” a grin splitting over his face. “I’m glad you are here with me”  
Dream blinked softly, giving a disbelieving but glad look at his friend before nudging him. 

Trust the arson madman to be the softest man in the room. It was weird to hear Sapnap be even more wholesome then Bad at times, knowing just how to comfort or get cuddly with others. Sapnap had joined the ‘army’ the same time at Dream, a little younger but still promising and stumbled his way up the ranks behind Dream. Not that the Seraphim have been in a war the past ten years, the peace was nice but they still had to guard borders and the village.

“Man, if we can accept Quackity then we can accept you”  
“Do NOT compare me to Quackity” Dream gagged. “No one knows what he is, I don’t even think he knows what he is! Weird little nudist man…”  
“NUDE!” Sapnap barked out laughing. It was true and no one liked to be reminded of the repressed memories labeled under ‘streaking Quackity’.

“Just … think about it? At least think about opening up to Bad about it? I mean, I know what you are and I’m cool with it. I’m sure Bad will be more accepting them even me”  
Dream sighed, stretching and cracking his neck. “Okay okay.. I will think about it… now get out, I want to do some real sleeping”  
The seraphim stood up with a snicker, bending down after a moment of thought and batting his lashes. “Kisses for the homies?”  
Dream made a gagging sound, rolling his eyes. “You are so clingy and gross” He huffed, leaning in and giving the other a big wet kiss on the cheek. “Mwah! Now fuck off!”

“Aw Dreaaaaaaaaaaaam!!” Sapnap giggled, holding his cheeks and wiggling like a lovesick girl. “So sweet and handsooooome~!”  
“Go away!” Dream whined, kicking a leg out even if Sapnap was already headed for the door. “Night”  
“Goodnight dude”

And then it was just Dream and this thoughts again. He almost wanted to call Sapnap back, his mind could be a dangerous place….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I didn't plan to write so soon but I wanted some homies fluff :3
> 
> What do you guys think so far? I'm surprised at the interest of others already! Gosh! <3


	3. I'm just a ghost to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naiads have come!

Meeting with the ambassador of the Naiads was interesting.  
A woman named Niki was to help run over the terms before meeting the King. She looked mostly human, average height, black hair with a golden fringe but some little features would give away her heritage. The way her pupils would grow and shrink into slits, the little fangs, the edging of fin along her ears.  
Her guard on the other hand was very obvious, fin like ears, sharp teeth and speckles of silver scales over his cheeks and hands. The guys name is Punz, short man, dirty silver hair and was currently chatting with Sapnap.

Dream had tuned out Bad and Nikis sugar sweet talking to find out what his best friend was talking about.

“Okay okay okay, so like.. Mermaids? Nymphs? Sirens?”   
“All Naiads” Punz said, raising a brow but had an amused smile on his lips. “It's all about family and diet. Like the Fae”  
“So.. like meat or plants?”  
“Yeah, the more meat you eat, the more traits you get. I mean it’s easier to hunt for some, plants aren't enough to keep some healthy. I got shark teeth and scales for my diet” Punz shrugged.

“So you are just water Fae?” Dream butt in.  
Punz snarled and gripped the handle of his sword. “Don’t you dare compare us to the Fae” He spat. “We are nothing like those.. Psycho freaks!”  
“Hey! He didn't mean it like that!” Sapnap defended. “Dude chill! He just means the Fae get animal traits with certain foods too. And Dream, bro..”  
“Yeah okay it was worded badly” Dream chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. He didn't relax until Punz took his hand off the sword. He licked his teeth behind the mask, it would be interesting to fight a Naiad either way…

“Punz?” Nikis soft voice floated over as the ambassador approached them, a gentle smile ever present on her face. The Naiads had an odd way of talking, a series of sounds like violins or whale calls perhaps?   
She spoke with her guard, a small seraphim servant waiting patiently behind her. She glanced at the seraphim soldiers, giving them a small smile before turning away, following the servant. Punz popped his lips, nodding to Sapnap and Dream before he too followed behind.

“Dude, you know how touchy people are about being compared to the Fae” Sapnap scolded.  
“It's true tho” Dream rolled his eyes, the room was slowly clearing out. Just him, Sapnap and Bad would be left as usual. “We all know the Fae kingdom was raised to the ground long ago. It’s not like they can come back into power any time soon”  
“We don’t even know what happened to the royal family”  
Sapnap yelped as he jumped to the side, while Dream would deny his flinch, turning to face his king on their left.  
“It really would be best not to compare people to the Fae” Bad smiled softly, his tone a little disappointed.   
“Ah.. you heard that then?” Dream hummed, rubbing his neck.  
“I do pay attention to my friends” Bad giggled. The king was much more relaxed with status when alone with the people he trusted. “Sapitus Napitus~ Please escort me to my chambers, I’m sure Dream has a lot of papers to look over tonight”  
Dream grunt at the handful of scrolls being pushed into his hands, almost feeling punished for trying to insult their guests. “Yes, sire.. I will get right onto it”  
“Ouch” Sapnap smirked, patting his friends arm before bowing playfully to the king. “Right this way~ oh tender loving highness~”

…..

He was lucky not to have bled out in the water.   
Whoever this guy was, he at least knew of to stop the bleeding.   
Dream would regret the loss of his wings, but it had to be done. He looked at the forest, no longer lit in flame but now smoldering coals.  
He was lucky to be alive.  
The young teen looked over his shoulder at the boy behind him, slightly older than him. He wasn’t sure what he was.. Mermaid? Kelpie? Something that lives in water. He liked the scales, lightly blue tinted and sprinkled on the boy.  
“Thank you.. You saved me” Dream said.  
The boy nod, mismatched eyes flickering to him briefly.  
“What’s your name?”  
The boy pressed his lips in a thin line, looking uncertain before opening his mouth. What came out was an awkward croaking of “Go-... gog.. Go.. g”  
“Gog?”  
The boy shook his head.   
“You can’t really speak can you?”  
The water being shook his head again. “Can’t” He pressed his hand to his throat. “Can” he pointed to his ears, very pretty looking fin type ears.  
“Ahhhh” Dream nodded slowly in understanding. “You can understand what I say but speaking isn’t your strong point… must be a species thing. Gog.. I’ll just call you Gogy then~!”  
There was a snort and quiet giggles from the other, the male pulling his hands away from Dreams back. Job done.

Dream could only hope he doesn't get infected and die after all this. He looked to the forest, a painful ache in his chest setting in. He would probably never see his family again, his mother and sister, if they are even alive. He needed to run.. He never to hide and survive.  
He turned back to the other, a request would be safe? Gogy had saved him and helped with his wounds.  
“Gogy… can you help me hide?”  
Gogy blinked before smiling, slowly standing up and holding out his webbed hand to Dream. “Yez”

Dream snort awake, ink seeping from the quill into his palm, face pressed against the open papers on his desk. He groaned, sitting up before a deep frown set over his face.  
So he really had met a Naiad, it wasn't just his brain making up weird memories and dreams.   
He would really like to meet that boy again, show him what his kindness resulted in, how he saved him and Dream had lived on and found a home.  
He chuckled softly, fondly at the thought.  
“Gogy..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long but I try to make sure each chapter is at least 1000 words :)  
> He remembers more of Gogy! Yay!  
> Let me know what you think so far! <3
> 
> note: Naiad is a general term for water people. So i made it a race and mermaids, sirens and water nymphs are all of the same species :)


	4. Going to reach out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMMMMMMMM  
> I have a problem.

“So… is it rude to assume you can eat fish?” Dream asked, carefully boning and carving the meat from a fish Gogy had caught for him. “I mean.. You are kinda fishy and.. I don’t know. My kind eat humans sometimes and we look like them”  
Gogy raised a brow, unimpressed. He had found a little borrow in the bank that could fit Dream and keep him safe. It's been three days now, he would catch a fish every evening and bring it to the other.  
“Hey! It’s a serious question” Dream shrugged, handing a strip of the meat to Gogy. He didn’t mind being in the little borrow, it was dry and he was safe for now. His back would itch something chronic but Gogy would come and sooth it with some paste.  
He was thankful to the other.  
Dream was able to tie up the rotting roots hanging from the ceiling, using strands of his long hair. It had grown to two feet since the war started, but matted and was in need of being cut clean off.  
Either way, it kept the roots from touching his back and creating unbelievable amounts of pain.

“I wonder how long I will have to stay here.. If anyone is looking for me..” Dream sighed, rubbing his nose which resulted in smearing mud on his face.  
Gogy listened, taking bites of the raw fish. He wasn’t too sure how to address this…  
A bad part of him was enjoying spending time with someone his age, someone that was relying on him in such a casual fashion. Well.. it wasn’t casual for Dream.  
This wouldn’t last long, soon enough he would have to Let Dream leave here or Gogy would be called back to the pod. His pod had been scattered with the war, even the waters affected, but he knew a regrouping wasn’t long from now….

“I'm glad I’m not alone right now” Dream said under his breath before he too gave in and ate the meat raw.  
Gogy frowned, turning his head away as guilt bloomed in his chest. He couldn’t stay.

….

Dream remembers that to be the last moment he and Gogy spent together, the little Naiad being called by his people, Dream had heard it in the water late into that night. The whale calling echoing around the cave and his saviour never returning after that.  
He sniffed, shifting in the saddle.  
Whatever, it had been a war. They had both been kids that would have gone separate ways eventually.

“Hey nightmare~” Sapnap cooed, poking at Dreams thigh from over on his own horse.  
“What?”  
“You, cranky this morning. All snappy as we left the mountains” Sapnap said, raising his brow. “Dude, you gave Bad anxiety”  
“He did not” The king pout, trailing behind the two and crossing his arms. 

They had traveled down the mountains, today they would be meeting the Naiad king at their arranged location.  
Up on the mountain it was more open, less trees, more rocks but the further they descend their home, the thicker the forest became around them. These forests were very quiet and safe, the scariest thing to come from them would have been Quackity and now he lived even higher in the mountains then the Seraphim did.  
Currently it was him and Sapnap leading with Bad close behind and a trail of council and guards behind. Not enough to be threatening but on the safe side.

“I apologise, my king” Dream drawled out, closing his eyes behind the safety of his mask.

They were headed to L’Mantree, the oldest tree they could date in the forest. It had become a somewhat sacred place here, a perfect spot to create peace. It wasn’t far from the mountains and not far from a river.  
The trees grew high and branches stretched out to intertwine, creating a cool and shaded atmosphere. No inch of dirt wasn’t covered in moss at their feet leading up to their destination.  
L’Mantree, the thickest and tallest tree in the forest, the only living thing to survive storms and centuries of change.  
It was a nice place, flat stones curling the base of the tree, some pushed away or up with the roots over time.

“Oh they are here” Bad smiled happily, egging his horse up a little closer.

Sure enough there was the Naiads on the opposite side of the tree to them, a smaller party of five guards and five people.  
They stopped, Bad and Sapnap dismounting while Dream stayed cautious on his horse, following the stand near the outer ring of rocks.  
There was Niki and Pun, standing on either side of what Dream guessed was their king. Dream has seen many royals under his duty at Bads side, they all looked the same in one way or another.  
This king wore deep blue robes, fashioned somewhat like the elves or Faes clothes, an elegant wrap with a belt. Some expensive looking blue cloak with fluffy white fur trimming that seemed to be very common with royals these days..  
The man was lean, like most Naiad and young for a ruler, like Bad. Brown hair, little scales…  
Dream was almost ready to look away and zone out of the fancy royal greetings before his eyes landed on the face, his mouth going dry.  
This mans lean and angular face, his doe eyes..  
Mixed eyes of brown and blue.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, 2 in one day, this chapter is short but i really want to do more!
> 
> Please feedback <3 whats your thoughts? :D


	5. Not in your league.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

Gogy…

It's gogy.

IT’S THAT NAIAD FROM HIS CHILDHOOD.

Dreams throat had gone dry and tight, staring at the new king in horror. How did this happen? Was he always royalty? Why had he been alone when they met?  
The soldier in the mits of a panic hadn’t heard his own King speaking until Gogy was opening his mouth.   
Would it still be that butchered speak? Niki and Punz could speak so that would mean either Gogy couldn’t speak or was learning when they met.

“Thank you for reaching out to us” George said, voice smooth and low. “I am King George of the Naiads.”

George???

Oh well that could have gone south if Dream had tried to address the other.  
But that voice, hearing the mans now deepened and fluent voice did something to Dream, something about the low tone and smooth like butter.

He watched Georges eyes sweep over Bads entourage, his insides twisting at the unrecognized glance his way just like the other. Why should he feel bad about this? He always had his mask on, he got it not long after meeting Gogy- George, so why did he feel this way?

Dream did not move from his horse the entire exchange between nations. Looking the ever alert and dutiful soldier, but in reality he was frozen.   
Time had done wonders on George, from the little gangly fish boy to beautiful grown man. Still the ever present doe eyes, cheekbones that could cut like razors and..  
Dream wheezed quietly, screwing his eyes shut. Don’t get him started on those lips.

When his eyes opened it was like the world was spinning around him. Not that he was falling, he was quite stable on his horse but the worry of it all.. Goggy and his entourage had been requested to come back and stay in the Seraphim castle for a week. It was part of the treaty and a show of good will.  
How was Dream to go about that?

“Dream!” Bad smiled happily, turning to his guard and waving him over. Oh no. “Come”  
Dream wished they would get attacked now, something, anything just show up and make this not real.  
Dream stiffly dismounted his horse and moved to Bads side. “My King?”  
“George, this is Dream, my most trusted guard. He and Sapnap will tend to you when one of them is not with me. I hope that is okay, I would want only the best for my guests” Bad said sweetly, tipping his head to the side.   
No.  
“Thank you, that is very kind of you” George nodded his head, moving his hand from Punz to Niki in a sweeping motion. “Likewise for you, my advisor Niki and my guard Punz” 

Sapnap grinned at the blonde guard, taking a quick liking to the man. Perhaps if Dream was lucky, he could stay by Bads side and have Sapnap look after George.   
Don’t get him wrong, Dream wanted to rip off his mask and hug the other. But there was something about all this, being adults, one royal and the other working for a different royal family. Could three days of being treated by George even mean Dream could act like long lost friends?  
No.   
“I am at your service” Dream said to the foreign king, bowing his head in respect.   
Dream glanced over to the council members exchanging signed treaties and terms, Bad knew his council well, hand picked them himself and trusted them not to turn against him. As if anyone could do that to him.

“Dude are you okay?” Sapnap nudged Dream. The pair were not far from the tree, patrolling the area of the forest. The two kings were working on the finer details so the soldiers got to work. “Not having second thoughts are we? Is this about the dream you keep having?”  
“What? No” Dream grunt, stretching his back in an obvious nervous tick. “Maybe, stop looking at me like that okay? I'm just a bit uncomfortable about having Bad out in the open like this with some other countries soldiers walking around.”  
“Well imagine how King George feels with our doubled numbers to his” Sapnap sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree. “So what is it? Why you freaking out?”  
“I'm not! For the love of.. It has nothing to do with them” Dream ground out.  
“It totally is! I’ve seen you against enemies and you have been less tense cutting someones throat”   
“Killing is easier than making a peace treaty” Dream snapped, walking a few steps away. “JUst drop it! Fuck”  
“Dream!”

Dream shook his head as he moved on with the patrol, the faster he got away from Sapnap then the better and away from the subject. He was a soldier to the King of the Seraphim and had a duty. Childhood memories be damned, it was a fleeting moment in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little hard to write, I hope it was okay. Im not used to writing internal struggles XD  
> I hope you enjoyed it?


	6. With you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little interaction :)  
> Lots for this fic planned!
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone commenting! Thank you, it really helps and makes me so motivated <3

“Maybe Dream should be the one to take the first night guarding King George? I mean, he’s had experience with Naiads before, from what I heard and I haven’t.”

Dream was fuming.  
He was going to hunt Sapnap down in the morning and pull that birds feathers out one by one. His friend knew he was uncomfortable, not knowing the exact reason was right here in the castle with them, and yet Sapnap decided to tease him and make him squirm.  
So this is how he ended up leading George to the guest chamber set up for his stay.  
George has insisted that Punz stayed with Niki, saying he would be fine with a lower level guard and Dream looking over him. Dream thought it was a rather risky move for a king in a forgein land but they all knew there was no ill wills with this treaty.  
The fact that Bad was giving his best soldier to George for the stay was enough to show no harm.

“Your Highness” Dream muttered as he opened the door for the king, following him inside shortly after, leaving the Naiad guard to stand watch outside the door.  
Inside, the room was large, like the size of a small villagers house.  
A four poster bed to one side, couch, wooden dining table with chairs to the middle and a fireplace to the opposite side. It was nice, probably not too fancy to other kingdoms, but the Seraphim were into comfort more than possessions.

“I hope the room is to your liking, I can make an order for a meal when you are ready, the bathroom is through that door to the right. Your luggage has already been unpacked, through the door to your left, by the bed” Dream explained, not used to serving someone other then Bad but he tried to stay collected.

“Thank you” George said, walking deeper into the room before he sat on the couch. The cloak had been abandoned some time between the door and spot he was in now, lain over a chair.  
Dream couldn’t help taking a few side steps to see the others face.  
George had closed his eyes for a moment of calm, the travel had been long for everyone, the Naiads had not travelled inland on horses like the Seraphim had. The Seraphim hand handed over horses and carriage room for the Naiad people to travel on.

“You know, it’s a little unnerving to have some guy with a sword staring at me like a hawk” Came Georges calm voice, Dream blinked and straightened up on instinct. The miss-matched eyes opening and locking onto the man in green. 

“My apologies” Dream replied, throat becoming dry. “It's not often we see a royal that is not Bad”  
“Hmmm… You guys are a travel away from other villages and cities” George mused, lips twitching. “What is your name?”  
“Dream..”  
“Dream? Odd.. pretty but odd” George hummed, sitting up a bit better and reaching into his robes. Dream tensed on instinct, years of training but again he was surprised by a pair of goggles, of anything, being pulled out from the folds of clothing.  
They were a little tinted with white rims and a strap, the king pulling them on other his eyes.  
“Oh you arn’t yellow” George chuckled, slowly rising to his feet.  
“What?”  
“Oh.. I can’t see certain colours” George chuckled, tapping the goggles. “Enchanted so i can”  
Dream didn't know this before… so he must have thought Dream was all yellow when they met.  
He didn't have the green clothing when they had met, but he did have green eyes. Thinking about that, he wondered if George would recognise him now that they were older? Dream stood a good foot over the King, he wasn't the lanky teen anymore, shoulders broadening out a little from fighting.

“You’re staring again” George hummed, tipping his head like he was trying to peak under the mask. Dream could tell he really wasn’t trying but it did make him tense up. He didn’t like the other so close, he didn't like seeing faint freckles on that almost unblemished skin, the little silver scar above his brow.  
The other had to suppress a hissing sound at the thought of his friend being hurt in any way, no matter how small that cut was.

“I think i would like dinner” George grinned, hands folding behind his back, giving Dream an unreadable look.

“Yes, your highness” Dream grit out, turning on his heel and fleeing the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing some art for this! Hoping to have a pic done tomorrow :


	7. God have mercy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little emotional Dre~   
> ManHunt referencing XD

Dream only made it halfway to the kitchens, being stopped by a serving boy that took the order after Dream had told him what he needed. He shouldn’t be away from the king he was guarding but at the same time Dream wanted to be far away from here.  
He sighed, turning back around and retracing his steps..  
“Hey Dream~!”

Ah, good. Dream felt his blood boil as his eyes landed on the man that should be staying far away from him. Sapnap had a wide goofy grin, oblivious and unknowing of Dreams murderous expression until his waving hand was grabbed in a tight grip. The Seraphim being dragged behind the man in green.  
“Hey! Hey that's kinda hurting Dream” Sapnap whined, squirming his arm before being shoved harshly against the wall of an alcove.  
“What the fuck did you think that was all about?” Dream snarled, free hand gripping the front of Sapnaps shirt to hold him against the wall.   
“Dream! W-what?”  
“Making me guard the king-”  
“Dude you do have more experience with them than me!” Sapnap squeaked, squirming against the hold.  
“You knew what you were doing!” Dream barked.  
“Why are you so mad?!”

Dream let go of the others wrist, reaching up and wrenching his mask off. The mans face was red with anger, long ears pressed back and down and the pupils of his eyes in very thin slits. It was terrifying to have this expression targeted at the Seraphim.   
“It’s Gogy! Its fucking Gogy!” Dream snapped, pulling his forwards a bit before slamming him back against the wall, his friend protesting with a panicked sound.  
“Who the fuck is that?!”  
“George! George is Gogy! He’s the fucking Naiad I was looking for!”   
Sapnaps eyes widened further, jaw going slack before Dream pulled away, falling back heavily onto the other wall opposite to him. He watched the kings knight reaching up and pulling at his blonde hair, hissing under his breath.

“The… the one that saved you?” Sapnap swallowed, shifting back up straight, his legs feeling weak from the others display. “Dream… I.. I’m sorry. I was.. Fuck. I was only teasing, I didn’t know”  
“I know” Dream croaked, leaning his head back, pupils back to a normal round shape. He snort weakly, a sad chuckle escaping his lips. “Feels like I’m drowning all over again..”  
“Dude.. i… uh… Dream, do you want me to swap with you?” Sapnap offered, chewing the inside of his mouth.  
“No.. it would just make things suspicious. I’m just a knight. I have a job to do” the blonde muttered, reluctant and exhausted.   
The other man pressed his lips in a thin line, his gaze drifting down the hall. He picked up the discarded mask before gently slipping it back on over Dreams face. “So Gogy? How did you snag a king?” He smiled softly, tipping his head and lowering his hands to rub Dreams arms.  
Dream hummed, leaning forwards to rest his head on the others chest. 

“I don’t know. Didn’t even know who he was at the time, he couldn’t talk all that much” Dream mumbled. “I keep remembering things… for a few days he would keep coming back to look after me.. Would have died of drowning, would have died of starvation, would have died of infection. He just… kept coming back and saving me?”   
He pulled back, frowning behind the mask. “And I couldn’t remember him… I just forgot him?”  
“Man I.. i don’t know.. I mean you knew him for like.. Not even a week?” Sapnap offered. “Then you got brought up here and shit.. It's not that uncommon to forget things in.. war..”

Dream breathed out slowly, moving to stand straight, towering over his friend. “Yeah.. yeah i suppose. I was busy not being hunted down and.. Yeah” The taller man reached up fixing his hood before turning his head back to Sapnap. “I'm sorry..”  
“I’m sorry too.. I didn’t know you would feel this way” The winged being sighed, guilty and disappointed in himself. “Look man.. I’ll let you practice attacks on me tomorrow?”  
Dream snort, shaking his head at the others attempt at mending this. “Yeah okay, you’ll be black and blue when I’m finished with you” He grinned, gaze drifting to the hallway again and grunting. “I should go back, I have to go back. It’s.. like.. Treason or something?”  
“Okay Dream” Sapnap quirked his lip, patting the others shoulder. “I have a job to do too”

….

Dream breathed in through clenched teeth as he stepped back into the guest room, hands fisting in tight balls. It wasn’t helping the sickening feeling in his gut but it did keep him from shaking.  
“I was wondering if you would return,” George said, back on the couch but this time in sleepwear.   
The same as Bads really, long pants and a loose white top.  
“I apologize, of course I would return, it is my duty” Dream said robotically.  
George made an acknowledging sound, looking up from the book in his lap, goggles on the cushions.   
“You’re not Seraphim huh?”  
Dream twitched, outwardly twitched. He wrinkled his nose and nodded slowly. “I am not.”  
“Interesting.. I know the Seraphim only opened their borders to other kinds a few years ago, i didn’t think they would have others in the army yet, let alone the Kings personal knight?”  
“His highness looks for skill and not species, unlike the former king. Bad respects my wishes not to voice my species” Dream said, not meaning for his voice to be so blunt and stern, but it happened.

“Hmm.. Alright” George chuckled softly, tipping his head. Dream wished he would stop baring his neck like that. “I like a good hunt~ You are dismissed when the food arrives”  
“.... Yes, your majesty….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyye! Hope you guys like!!!   
> Comments, kudos and all are very much loved here <3


	8. Been thinking about you all day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy stop..

Dream wouldn’t call himself a coward, as much as he thought he was behaving like one. 

The next day he swapped with Sapnap to guard their respective Kings.  
He spent the day in Bads shadow, standing in corners, standing behind him or against the walls.  
The meetings were long, travelling from room to room, the quiet hum of voices and sketching of quills. Sapnap was by Dreams side for these moments, the man trying to offer silent support to the kings knight.  
Dream stood tentative, his friend sagged against the wall in a way that only the two of them could get away with. His eyes drifted slowly towards the Naiad royal, watching the mans movements, the swift flick of his wrists as he wrote, sighing paper after paper. The crease in his brow, evidence of being so deep in concentration, to perfect.

Dream could admit he admired that but also being not surprised, it was Gogy after all. George had a mind to stick to things, make sure he got it right. He remembered Gogy tying and untying his bandages 3 times one day, trying to get the wrap right.  
The mask man smiled softly at the memory…

Mismatched eyes raised, locking with the black holes of the mask, a sneaky smirk spreading over the others lips. Dream straightened up and looked away, back to the middle of the table.  
A hunt huh?  
He wondered that the ‘hunt’ George spoke of was, did he know? Was he sussing out Dream and other soldiers for war? Or was he maybe just messing with Dream for his own amusement?  
Either way, Dream couldn’t allow this to get to him.

Dream had no intention to reveal his species, not to Bad, not to George. He wasn’t comfortable with Sapnap knowing at times, he had never wanted to reveal it but accidents happened, injuries happen.

Leaving the castle was a breath of fresh air, literally.  
Dream was sitting on one of the stone pillars that bordered the castle's gardens, one leg raised up and arms resting on it. He watched Bad from a distance as the King interacted with his people. He truely loved them and the people loved him back.  
He was a long shot from his grandfather, a tyrannical man of hate and xenophobia. Bads father was.. A tad better, a man that opened his borders and city to foreigners, inviting them to become citizens, but there was always still thick tension and conflict between nations and people, even his own people.

Then there was Bad, the beloved prince that would sneak out to help anyone he came across, a now king that hadn’t changed at all. Dream was constantly witness to these soft moments, a moment to himself as well to relax while on duty. Everyone knew that no one would dare touch Bad, an entire nation, soldiers and commoners would be out for your head.  
Bad was their hope and light, a man that already handed out money to anyone in need, no questions asked. 

Dream chuckled softly as he watched the squeaky voiced man smiling brightly, chatting excitedly. He wondered what they were talking about briefly but the thought was gone. Best not to get caught up in the speed talking Bad could get into.

“I see you are alert of your surroundings” came George's amused voice from behind Dream.  
The knight breathed in quickly, starting to move to stand. “Your highn-”  
“No, it’s okay”  
Georges hands were on Dreams shoulders, keeping the man seated with the king standing behind him. “I've been watching for a few minutes now.. It’s so calm and beautiful here. Your people, the city. Even you, a knight can relax without a worry, I envy it”

Dream swallowed, nodding slowly, the hands on his shoulders like fire even through his clothes. For once in his life he wished he wore shoulder pads or now he was considering dressing from head to toe in armor.  
“Bad has done a lot for his people. We all own everything we are to him” He said, keeping his gaze ahead, not daring to look back. Not yet anyway…

“He is nothing but kindness… Dream.. Have we met before?” George asked softly.

Dream tensed, his gut twisting in fear. No he would not be outed!  
“I.. would think i would remember meeting a royal member” He croaked out, slowly turning his head, enough to see the others face. “Why? Don’t you think you would remember my weird mask? I am not really that unmistakable.”

“No.. its nothing visual. Its.. how you smell”  
“...Smell? I’m sorry but what?”  
George laughed, a light thing that shouldn’t sound that pretty. The young king letting go of Dream to circle around and face him. “Not stink.. Everyone has a signature scent to them.. Bad smells like bread and sugar.. And you.. You smell like apples and cinnamon spice…”

Dream knew all about scents, he could pick them up as well, not all that common in his own kind however but he was a hunting species after all. Georges scent hasn’t changed at all.. Six years and he still smelled the same.

“I just don’t know where.. Or.. when?” George frowned, looking down before his gaze snapped back up. “Its confusing. I thought maybe you had been a spy, maybe i smelt you in my home if you had orders from the previous king. But.. you don’t scare me. You don’t give me that feeling of fear”  
Dream chewed his lip, eyes darting to take in the others' expressions and features in, drinking it all in. The cocky expression turned to concern and wondering, he loved how the other could emote so much…

“Perhaps you should be a little scared of me” Dream whispered, slowly moving to stand up, looking down at the king a foot shorter then himself.  
“I have never had an intention to harm you, I doubt I will, but we are strangers”  
The knight circled around the Naiad, striding away silently to his own kings side, needing distance from.. Whatever that was just now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg everyone here is making me so grateful to you all! Thank you so much everyone for your amazing comments and support ;w;  
> I hope i can keep you all entertained!


	9. Too hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy wants ANSWERS

Being dismissed for the night was heavenly.

When Bads food had arrived, Dream was excused for the night and with no patrols scheduled for himself, he was free to return to his room.  
The knight entered his room with a sigh, almost sagging with relief to be back here. He closed the door before leaning back against it with a small hiss, the pain seeking over his back and shoulders before he pressed back harder until little black spots appeared in his vision.  
It felt almost pathetic to be abusing the nerves where the base of his wings used to be, but it did ground him, in the worst ways possible.  
There was a sudden knock on his door, the man jerking away from the wooden surface, twisting around. “A moment” He called, checking his mask and hood before opening the door.   
His vision was still affected, but he knew who this was the moment their eyes met.  
“You-... Your Highness?” Dream swallowed, any relaxation gone in the moment, his body tensing up. “Can I help you?”

“Hello Dream” George smiled warmly. “I wonder if you would join me for supper?”  
“... what?” Dreams eyes widened, looking into the hallway for anyone else to be there with George. “I’m just a knight, it really wouldn’t be appropr-”

“Please just humour me?” George sighed, raising a brow. “Isn’t it worse to reject a royals request? Or is that not a thing up here?”  
“It's a thing up here” Dream grunt, hands closing and opening at his sides. “I’ll amuse you, I don’t feel like being arrested.”  
“That's the spirit” George snickered, jerking his head in a gesture for the other to follow him. Dream was ready to stab the king as he closed his door behind him, following the Naiad down the halls. 

They were silent on the walk back to Georges room, two levels up the castle. When he was ushered in by the shorter male, Dream spot a pot of tea and a tray of small breads and cookies on the large wooden table in the middle of the room.   
“So you just travelled halfway across the castle to ask me to come have tea and biscuits with you?” Dream asked, standing awkwardly to the side. He was invited here and off duty, was he supposed to behave like a knight or like a guest?  
“Somewhat, I might be selfish” George said, walking past Dream to the table. He pulled out a chair for the knight before moving around the table to sit opposite to him. “Come on, you don’t have to be so stiff. Right now, I’m George and you are Dream”

“The king” Dream muttered, stepping closer and sinking into the offered seat. “ Selfish? In what ways?”  
“Dream.. The kings personal knight, rising up the ranks in two years of training to be appointed the crown prince's guard” George hummed, pouring them two cups of tea. “I asked around, why is someone as intimidating as you, like a mouse around me? Why do I scare you?”

“George…” Dream warned softly, shifting in his spot.   
“It can’t be nothing, the moment i arrived you’ve been watching me like a panicked cat” George said back sternly.   
“I am not comfortable with this” the knight hissed, hands tightening into fists under the table.  
“And i am not comfortable with you… you doing whatever this game is. I have not idea if one moment you are going to run or maybe try and slit my throat”

“Are you kidding me?” Dream spat, easily angered and insulted a flaw of the man. “I have some pride!”  
“Fine then why do i know your scent?”  
“Sounds like shit you put in an apple pie” Dream snort, losing his composure with the constant pressing and anxiety flooding his system. George wasn’t far from the truth, he really wanted to either run or attack the other right now.  
“I know your scent and you recognise me from somewhere!” George narrowed his eyes, hands clenching the cup in his hands. He just knew it, he wouldn't stop until he got an answer. George wasn’t stupid, he could see it wasn’t racism, Dream was fine with Niki and Punz, all the other Naiads. Dream knew him from somewhere and that means George had to know who he was, why was this smell important at all?

George jumped in surprise as Dreams hands came slamming down on the table. “For fucks sake George! We were kids!” Dream shout, chair clattering over as the man stood up, growling from behind the mask. “We were kids and there was a war of five different fucking nations! Doesn’t matter, we are still strangers!”

Georges mouth parted, stunned at the quiet mans rage.   
When George didn’t reply, dream hissed as he straightened up, striding towards the door, his hand touching the handle before…  
“Clay?”  
Dream sighed, deflating as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t risk losing everything he had build here, his friends and his king. HIs hand slowly slipped off the door as he turned to face the Naiad again.

“Hello Gogy…”

Dream and George silently stared at each other.   
The knight in defeat and the king in shock.

Dream stayed where he was, even as George slowly rose to his feet, taking one step after the other towards Dream as if he expected the man to scatter. Dream wouldn’t, he just gently lowered his head to keep eye contact as the other came closer.

“Clay.. you’re Caly?” George whispered, searching before a bright smile broke over his face. “You became a knight?”  
“Yeah.. you didn’t come back and i was getting sick again” Dream mumbled, leaning back on the door.   
“My pod regrouped… I tried to come back but you were gone by then” George said, chewing on his lip before chuckling softly. “You got so tall.. No wonder I couldn’t place your scent, covered in your own blood and dirt back then.. I regret not doing more for you”

“Gogy…” Dream wrinkled his nose, looking away finally. “You can’t tell anyone what I am. You saved me and if you think thats not enough, then I need you to not say anything”  
“I.. Clay I don’t know what you are” George smiled sadly, tipping his head, eyes filled with concern. “I didn’t then and I never did ask…”

Dream blinked, looking back at George before letting out a puff of air and finally laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too wish to punch them XD
> 
> I love the guessing games everyone is getting in on!! Its so awesome to see you all so interested :3
> 
> For fun, anyone want to guess the SBI (sleepy boys inc) species?


	10. Say Hey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding in this slow burn :3

“You got tall”   
George had somehow coaxed Dream to the couch, sitting on either end and facing each other. The small king was relieved and awed by his past friend.

“You… didn’t” Dream smiled weakly, not sure how to take in this situation.   
George scoffed, rolling his eyes but a smile stayed ever present on his lips. “Yeah okay, but it’s not like height is everything. You’ll hit your head on doors and get stuck in small places”

“What?” Dream chuckled, shaking his head. “No way, I have never done that!”  
“Oh yeah?” The king raised a brow with a knowing smirk.  
“.... shut up” Dream huffed, turning his face away in embarrassment.

A moment of silence passed, not strained but almost becoming thick before George spoke again.  
“I came back for you.. You know? But you weren’t there” He whispered.  
Dream closed his eyes and grunt, feeling the phantom ache. “I had to.. The first day you didn’t come back, I tried to catch a fish on my own. I couldn’t… and then the second day, my wounds were infected so quickly. I had to find help”   
“You… I’m sorry. I tried..” George swallowed, biting his lip between his teeth. “You didn’t try looking for me?”  
“Ah.. I honestly thought you would forget about me” Dream smiled sadly, rubbing his neck.”So much was going on and.. yeah.. “

George nodded slowly, shifting a little closer before tipping his head. “Can I?” He asked quietly, hands raising a little, inching towards the mask.  
The taller male tensed, what should he say? George knew what he looked like but.. What if his view on him changes? What if Dream was worse than Clay?  
George waited, fingers twitching but when the other still didn’t move, he took the moment to make the answer for them. His hands slowly grasping the smooth mask and pulling it up, off the blondes head.  
The king blinked, lowering the mask to his lap and took in the others' faces. Clay had grown up…  
The man no longer had the smooth baby face, the freckles stood out more, peppered out over his nose and cheeks. He noted that his hair was a little darker, no longer the sunshine hair but no less golden. He reached up, eyes following the mans strong jawline before tracing a finger over a thick messy scar on his jaw.

“Not so cute anymore huh?” Dream mumbled, giving him a quick grin.  
“Nah.. handsome tho”  
“What?” Dream chuckled, leaning his head back with an embarrassed look, his gaze shifting away from George.  
“What? I don’t know what you expected me to say?” George raised a brow. “You’re still Clay.. but older”

Dream let go of a nervous breath, rubbing his neck again. “There is only two people that have seen my face since the war.. This isn’t something I do”  
“Really?” George frowned, worried for the other being so detached from people in such a way, for so long too. “Clay.. Isn’t that lonely?”  
“.... yes…”

“How.. does anyone else know your name?”  
“Just Puffy.. A satyr, she was the one that found me after you and took me in” Dream shrugged, lowering his gaze again. It was so much easier to be confident behind the mask, it was literally pulling away a wall that exposed him.

“A Satyr… You’re a very diverse man, Dream” George chuckled, stroking the mask absentmindedly.   
“Suppose I am” Dream hummed, catching his gaze again. “You never told me you were a Prince~”  
“Ugh.. Safety reasons and well, I just wanted to be a person for once” George frowned.  
‘What do y-”  
“Your ears got longer” George stated, smiling sadly. 

Dream licked his lips and nod slowly, letting the topic slide. He didn’t have to think hard to understand how royals are treated. People either grovelling at your feet for something or the threat of death hovering every second.  
“Yeah.. Puffy did a lot of hunting.. But I’m on a plant based diet now” Dream shrugged, ear twitching subconsciously at being mentioned. 

George nodded again, looking down as he stared at the mask.   
How long has Dream been like this? How long has the man been hiding behind this.. thing? He felt attached to the other, Clay had needed him, had treated George like a normal person. He had needed that so badly, the prince hadn’t realised just how much he needed it until he had almost cried the first day.   
He didn’t know what Dream was, he wouldn’t press for it now, it was only fair as George had kept something from him too..

“You won’t tell me what you are?”

“No. I won’t” Dream answered right away before he made a small sound. “Maybe.. One day?”

“Sounds good” George looked up and smiled fondly.

Dream swallowed and smiled back, hands fisting on his pants. Why was he feeling so nervous? He felt jittery, like he needed to take a long run or hunt.  
George was pretty.

Dream grunt, wrinkling his nose in disbelief. What?

“You okay?” George asked, frowning and shifting closer in concern. “I.. you need this?”   
He held out the mask, worried that the knight could be going into a panic without it. He was a little disappointed when Dream took the mask quickly, slipping it on and fixing his hood.  
“Will I ever get to see your face again?” George asked, joking to ease the mood a little.

“Well I mean.. Yes?” Dream screwed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to, but he really really did want to let his guard down for the other. “George.. You’re only going to be here for another five days. You’re king..”

“Actually Niki is my successor” George hummed softly.

“...What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss, sorry i didn't post yesturday. I got a tooth emergency pulled lol  
> Was very out of it and tired.
> 
> Love seeing all the theories! I think the comments are longer then my story XD  
> I love the investment, some of you are on the right tracks! But some not so much~ ;)


	11. Go straight through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUACKITY

“What?”

“Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!”

Dream jerked back, standing up like lightning before he frowned. “Oh no…” He mumbled, rubbing his head and walking to the window. He ignored Georges confused sounds and babbles as he opened up the glass panel and growled.  
“Quackity!”

“Oh shit!” The golden winged man turned around. There in the middle of the courtyard was the mountains own crazy hermit, Alex Quackity.. A tanned, dark haired man with bright golden wings and a tiny pair of wings coming out from where his ears should be. There was probably an ear canal under the feathers, who knows. “Heyyyy Dream! My man!”

“You have the count to five to get out of here, Quackity” Dream hissed, raising his hand before folding down a finger. “One”

“No nononono!” Quackity waved his hands in front of him, his large wings kicking up a gust as he hastily flew up towards Dream. “Stop stop! I Need to talk to Bad! Come onnnnn. I’m not here for pranks!”

“Two”  
“Dream!! Come on! I’m serious! I spotted some shit on the borders!”

Dream paused, narrowing his eyes. It wasn’t often Quackity was serious. Dream would always listen to him even if it was a prank or not, he wouldn’t risk the truth.. He stepped back, letting the frantic man perch on the window frame.  
Dream glanced back at George, the king was standing and frowning in confusion but waiting.

“Oh man thanks, you’re scary” Quackity laughed, brushing his hair back before spotting George. His eyes darting between the two before smirking wide. “Ayyyye Dream~ You didn’t tell me about your little boytoy~”  
The stupid chicken jumped down and strut towards George, circling him. “Fancy! Only the best for my man! Hey, if you ever get bored I-”

Dream had a sword to Quackity’s throat, the knight making himself tower over the other, shoulders squared with anger. “Get back on the subject or I will slit your throat”  
“Hnnn.. in front of baby?” Quackity chuckled weakly, stepping back. “Sure sure, there’s something borrowing on the border. Like... big ass piles of dirt and shit. I think it’s a nest?”

“Nest?” George swallowed, chewing his lips. Nothing that made borrows was good news… The Naiad had dealt with things that borrowed even in the waters, it was dangerous and anything underground was usually a hunting species…

“Okay… let's go find Bad” Dream said slowly, taking a few steps towards George and herding them out, keeping himself between the pair. It was just one stress after the other, he really was grateful for the past two years of peace at Bads side. But had he taken things for granted? Was it all coming back?  
He shook his head and sighed, guarding the king as they walked the halls, ignoring Quackitys loud excited calling to servants and nobles alike. 

“So…?” George whispered, raising a brow. “Is this a common thing here?”  
“More then I would like” Dream grumbled, every visit from Quackity made him more and more angry. Well maybe that was a lie, about three visits ago they actually had fun with putting Dream in a dress.

“And Quackity is?”  
“Insane” Dream said bluntly, rounding a corner and taking them into the throne room and luckily Bad was there with Sapnap, Niki and Punz. Huh..

“Bad Boy!!!!” Quackity cheered, bounding between the two before him and spreading his arms and wings wide with a grin. Dream noted Punz tensing, hand going to his sword.

“Oh man…” Bad sighed, deflating from the joyful look he had when talking to Niki. 

“Awwww come on! Why you looking so sad? Need me to call for Sam?” Quackity snickered, wiggling his brows as Bads face went red as he protested.

“Dreaaam?” Bad whined, looking to his knight for answers. “Is this going to be another goose chase?”

“No man! I seens things” Quackity hummed, waving to Sapnap. “Something on the border man, digging holes, borrows~ I was coming back from like.. Yeah! And I saw that there’s something tunneling on the north-east border”

“North-east? There's just mountain face there…”  
“Yeah yeah! Its tunneling at the base of one of the mountain faces!” Quackity nod. “So like.. Big tunnels, guessing from the size of the holes”

“Alex.. did you see anyone?” Bad asked softly.

Quackity blinked, licking his lips at his name being used, placating him almost. “No. But I saw evidence of hunt and kills. Whatever is in there, it's dragging its prey back down into the hole. I don’t think it's alone either. That much food has to be for family or a mate” He said calmly, tapping his fingers against his legs, as if he was suppressing the chaotic energy that usually would burst out.

This was enough for Dream and Bad to take seriously, if Quackity ever spoke like this, they could instantly tell he meant it. The knight looked to Sapnap, the pair nodding in understanding.

“We should send out a search party first, then I want Dream to go with Quackity when we get more information” Bad said sternly. Dream was great at negotiating and Bad was proud of that, but they needed to know more before he would send out his gem.

Even if Dream didn’t want to be around Quackity, he knew his duty, took pride in it actually. His curiosity was spiked, he wondered if it was an ally or enemy? Would it be a good fight if it wasn’t?  
Dream licked at his teeth, not one bit pleased with how his body heated up at the possible promise of a real fight. He enjoyed hunting, the rush and feeling of blood…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient! Been like super into drawing lately XD   
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!!!
> 
> (the longer ears are not from the diet)


	12. Update

Hello everyone! 

Its so close to Xmas so I have decided to take a week break :)  
I have lots planned for this story and its getting to the good stuff!

Before I get into the first arch I wonder if anyone is interested in a side story for SBI? Since its pretty obvious it'll be them XD  
There is a relationship in there that might not sit well with a few people. While I don't condone it in real life, it is a fictional dynamic that has always fascinated me for some reason.   
(I blame Ourian High School Host Club for this pain)

But I hope you all have a great xmas or whatever holiday you celebrate! Have a wonderful time with your friends and family <3

Love from,  
the FlowerGod


	13. I'm in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *loud noises*

With the dispatch of three scouts, Dream was glued to Bads side the next day.  
Quackity was kept around, mostly the bird man was jumping on the castle roof or talking loudly at civilians on the streets. How did one have that much energy?  
He supposed living alone like that would make someone wild and unhinged for contact with others.

But even with the small distractions of keeping an eye on Bad, steering Quackity out of trouble and listening for news on the scouts. Dreams eyes would always trail over to George.  
Passing in the halls they would look to each other, the king would smile gently, knowing Dream was looking at him…  
Like now, Dream had his back up against the wall with Sapnap at his side, watching the council and kings talking again, who knew treaties had such fine details?  
George, as if feeling the green clothed man's gaze on him, would look up and tip his head. Dreams fists clenched harder as his gaze became heated. God stop with the head tipping?  
Somehow George just knew he was looking, even if he wouldn’t see the knights eyes, he just knew.

George hummed, twitching as he turned back to a question, eyes flickering to Dream once more before answering.

“Soooo… you two touch butts or something?” Sapnap asked, voice low.  
“What? You sound like Quackity.. Again” Dream mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “No.. but we did get to talk. So.. that was nice”  
“He remembers you?”  
“I think he knew it was me, with the way he wormed it out of me” Dream sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at his friend. “He said he came back for me.. When we were kids, but I was already gone. Eh…”  
Sapnap nod slowly, pursing his lips and before snorting. “Do you realise you keep making a weird sound when you look at him today?”  
“What?” Dream blinked, turning to Sapnap in confusion. “What sound?”  
“I don’t know, its like you’re making an groan but it vibrates?” Sapnap answered, frowning in thought. “Like.. the after shock sound when a sword hits a shield, but deeper sounding”

“That.. sounds weird and no, i haven’t noticed it”  
“Whipped” Sapnap smirked, watching his friend flinch and turn away in embarrassment.

A sound huh? Dream wondered if hes only started it today after his talk with George? He hadn’t noticed it at all, something instinctual? Maybe.   
He let out a slow breath, looking at the members of the meeting. Bad and Niki clicked as leaders, the pair of them gentle and upbeat, filling the room with good vibes. The counsels have hardly had any arguments with the pair in the room together. George was more like a supervisor, a tutor that steps in when Niki doesn’t know what to say or can’t make that official decision.   
Dream could only assume she was a relative actually trained to be on the throne, was George going to give up his position?

He looked over George again, something he couldn’t stop doing since the day he arrived. It was innocent enough, just taking note of the changes in a grown up Gogy. The little transparent scales on his jaw just under his ears, the ears that fanned out with little detailed black, white and blue colouring. The way Georges pupils would change shape when he looked around, just like Dreams would.   
Ah, now he can hear it. That sound Sapnap spoke about, the sound like shaking a sheet of metal but it was more human, more flesh and blood based then object.

He cleared his throat, cutting off the sound and closing his eyes. He didn’t want to think about it right now, not in a room full of people. Not in front of Bad of all people.  
With the scraping of chairs and disperse of people, Dream slowly opened his eyes to George walking his way. Shit.

Dream stood up straighter, leaning away from the wall as the small king stopped before him.  
“I think Sapnap was guarding you today?” Dream said after a moment of staring at each other, the skin on his back twitching whenever he had the need to twitch his wings, an old nervous tick.  
“He is” George hummed, eyes shifting to the mentioned male still beside Dream then back. “I wondered if you would have lunch with me?”  
“I…” Dream glanced around the room, Bad was talking to Niki at the door, the council had fled for food and a break from work. “I am guarding Bad today.. It would be irresponsible-”  
“I’m sure we can come to an agreement,” George snorted softly.  
“I could watch Bad? We can swap for an hour or two” Sapnap smiled brightly, thinking he was helping but only heightening Dreams stress.

“Thank you Sapnap” George nod, as if saying this was done and dusted. Like Dream had no choice. He didn’t…  
“Hey Bad” Sapnap called, patting Dreams shoulder as he walked past, going off to tell the other of their sudden arrangements.

Dream swallowed, eyes still on George. “So.. i guess we should.. Order a second meal?”  
“I already ordered for two” George said, smirking proudly of himself.   
“You had this planned, what if I had turned you down?”  
“Well.. I would hope you wouldn’t turn me down for lunch and.. If you managed to, then I suppose Sapnap would be thanking you for a great lunch” George chuckled softly, glancing away nervously.  
Dream sucked a short breath between his teeth before stepping forward, hands clenching and unclenching. “Not that I don’t want to.. Just that I have a job you know? And I suppose we are lucky Bad is.. Bad” He chuckled, glancing to the door and finding the room empty. Ah…

“Well, He has a guard, and so do I” George shrugged, stepping past Dream towards the door. “Come, I’m starving. I always want to chew on something in those long meetings. Why is it rude to want that?”   
Dream chuckled softly as he listened, trailing behind the man. Watching him, he noticed he was becoming more calm around the King, there was still a strong fear of being found out but… he liked Gogy wanting his attention. 

He followed the King into his room, closing the door behind himself and spot the meals on the table. Dream himself wasn’t all that hungry, should he feel guilty for that?  
He watched George unclasping and pulling off the thick blue cloak and then his crown, placing them on his bed before the Naiad looked to Dream expectantly.  
Dreams stomach turned, knowing what was wanted. He reached up, pulling his hood down and unclipping his mask, silently placing the item on a dresser. Dream wasn’t one to wear armour, not unless there was war or if he was leaving the mountains. He might put some on if he was sent out to the creatures digging.

He turned to face George, the smaller male smiling softly while moving to sit at the table, waiting for the taller man to join him.  
The knight slowly moved to take his seat opposite, waiting awkwardly and making no move to touch his food. Even if he was a guest now, should he still wait for George to eat?   
The Naiad was making them tea, passing a cup to Dream before looking the blonde over, smiling nervously. “You gonna eat?”  
“Ah… a little i suppose” Dream nod, ducking his head as he moved fruit and breads onto his plate. Sapnap would have helped order this or maybe George remembered Dream saying he doesn’t currently eat meat, because there was only a little bit of chicken on Georges plate, nowhere else on the table. That was a nice touch…

“Niki will be taking the throne soon” George said suddenly, quiet and casual in a way.  
“What?” Dream paused, looking at the other. They stared in silence, increasing Dreams confusion. “What do you mean she will take the throne?”

George breathed out slowly, taking a sip of his hot tea before sitting up straight. “Niki has been trained to take over the throne for years now, she is my right hand and heir. During the war, my father was killed, when my pod regrouped, I was crowned king. When a king dies or steps down, the successor takes the throne, I am going to step down”

“But.. why are you stepping down?” 

“I was never trained right, I never wanted to be king. I actually hated being king for years when my father had died” George chuckled sadly, playing with a grape, rolling it around between his fingers. “I still don’t make a good King. It's my right to choose to step down, we have a successor after all”   
George wondered if other kingdoms did this? The Naiad monarchy and system was an odd one. Forcing a child to the throne but later letting them hand it off to someone more qualified.   
As long as a Naiad was on the throne.

“I wanted you to know that i planned this myself. I..” George grunt, tapping his finger and glancing up at the other through his lashes. “Maybe you can help me find a home?”

Dream swallowed thickly, seeing the dangerous territory coming closer and closer. “If.. you would like that. I don’t know if you would want to stay up in the mountains tho?”  
“Do you?”  
“I have a home and job here”   
“But do you want to be a knight forever?” George grunt, his brows slowly pinching together.  
“I like the stability and safety here” Dream said, his stomach twisting.  
“Are you really safe here? Are you really being yourself here?”

Dream closed his eyes, licking the back of his teeth to stay calm. No he wasn’t, the constant fear of someone coming into his room and seeing his face. Even now he was scared for that to happen…  
When he opened his eyes, George was crouched beside his chair, hand inching towards Dreams with a concerned expression.   
“I cannot answer these questions right now” Dream muttered out, accepting the others hand in his. “Why me? You don’t even know me…”

“No.. perhaps not how you are thinking” George chuckled softly, threading their fingers. “Would you like to get to know me, Clay?”  
Dream felt a shiver run down his spine, letting out a weak breath as he nod. “Yeah.. yeah i want to know you” He chuckled back, deep but quiet.

One side of him was in panic, the fear of leaving the mountains. The fear of starting again, needing to search for a safe home again. He didn't know much about the world beyond the Seraphim borders, they just kept their country safe and didn’t go out to wars.

The other side, it wanted to pack their bags and leave now. Take George and find them a hold, hold him close and never let go. 

He blinked out of his daze, looking to the window across the room. “What about Puffy?” he whispered.  
“We don’t have to go far.. I’m not kidnapping you” George hummed, thumb stroking the others tanned hand. “You can always come back.. See Puffy.. Bad and Sapnap, yeah?”  
“I…” Dream was floored with sudden nerves, standing up and pulling away from the others touch. What is he meant to say? Just say yes to some guy asking him to run away together?  
He turned and moved to the window, hunching over as he looked out the stained glass. 

“Clay.. you don’t have to answer now.. You don’t have to say yes” George said, voice strained and hurt filled, making the knight curl in tighter. “The offer is there and.. I would really like it if you said yes.. When you come to a decision.”

Dream sucked a breath through his teeth. “And if i say yes, then they find me and we spent our life being hunted down? Is that what you want?”

“And if we get lucky and live a normal quiet life?” George reflected, sounding a little lighter and closer. “You gave me my first taste of feeling like a person, Clay.. You.. you didn’t know who i was and we were just kids. You don’t know just how much those memories stayed with me. I was distraught when you left, I was scared for you and.. Me as well”

“What do you mean?”

“Royalty in a pod is treated like glass, the overprotectiveness and control over my every move was suffocating. It's not like the royals on the land, where they have nice things and some royal freedom to get away with things.  
I was in the water most of my life, due to the war, I didnt see clothes for 4 years at one point. I-...” George closed his eyes and sighed. “The Naiad castle inland was in ruins by the time we came home and I was made king. You know how Punz is with Niki? I had five of him on such a worse level around me all the day and night..”

“Why isn’t it like that here?”

“I managed to change things up recently.. And got an heir” George hummed, leaning forwards. Dream felt the painful press of the others brow to his back, letting out a shaking breath at the familiar hot pain flooding his back. 

Dream supposed he was lucky when he was found by Puff. The woman was kind and loving, caring for him. Sometimes she had a crude humour but the satyr had cared for him as a son…  
He had the freedom to go out alone and chose his future.. George didn’t.

He reached behind him, finding the others hand and squeezing it softly.   
“This is weird.. We’re weird” Dream smiled sadly, hearing George chuckle and agree quietly. “I-..”

Dream frowned before his eyes widened, suddenly so very happy for this distraction. He hadn’t been happy about Quackity but he was happy now.  
“Is that one of the scouts?”  
George grunt, leaning around his shoulder to see out the window. “Ahh.. I honestly don’t know. Why do you look so relieved?”  
Dream twitched and shook his head, turning to catch the others eyes with a weak grin. “I don’t?”  
“You do” George pout, looking more tired and not upset.   
“You dropped a lot on me Gogy.. you know? I.. can’t just say yes right away”  
“You want to say yes?”  
Dream grunt, nervously looking away as he nod, flushing at the others small gasp and wide grin. He wanted to say yes so badly.. But if he was being honest, he loved his job here, the routine and his best friend. But George was right, it wasn’t like he was cutting all ties with them and disappearing forever.

“We should go meet Bad”

“We didn’t eat much” George huffed, leaning against the others arm.  
Dreams toes curled in his shoes as he pushed away a certain thought. “I… i will come back with you?”  
“Seriously?” George raised a brow, fully expecting the other to go hide away somewhere to think. “You don’t have to Clay… I don’t think i have met someone as anxious as you”  
“You haven’t seen Sapnap around someone pretty then” Dream chuckled, turning around fully to face the smaller male. “I don’t want to talk about leaving if I come back here with you. Lets just.. Talk”

George looked him over slowly, nodding his head as he let out a defeated sigh. “Okay, lets get this over with”  
The king squeezed Dreams hand before letting go, stepping away to retrieve his cloak and crown as the knight worked his mask back on. The tension between them was thick, one wanting there other to just say yes and to leave both their lives behind.  
The other wanting to hold the king close and nuzzle into his hair for hours on end. He missed Gogy…

\----

By the time they got down to the throne room, it was loud and frantic, people loudly whispering as Bad tried to talk to the returned scout. The Seraphim king looked up and whined when he spot his top knight, waving the green clad man over to him.   
“Dream.. I don’t know what to do! He just keeps saying the same thing and hes the only one that came back” He explained, obviously lost of what to do.

Dream finally got a look of the scout, the smallish Seraphim was dead eyed, staring up at the sky through the windows like it would kill him to dare look away. His clothes were torn and bloody but how much of it was his? Dream could only smell small grazes and fresh little cuts, the bigger patches of blood were not so new and .. not this mans…  
The scouts hands were shaking, Dream could pick up tiny little whimpers slipping past the mans lips.  
“What happened?’ Dream whispered gently to the young scout, bowing his head a little to not look so tall..

The scout breathed in sharply, wings fluffing before pulling in closer, his eyes never moving as he whispered the words Bad had heard him saying before Dream came.

“Blood for the blood god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh! That took forever XD   
> Finally the first part is done! Now I get to do the SBI fic before we go into the main arch :)
> 
> So the SBI will have some of the war history, some insight on the fae (obviously) and some hard topics.  
> This will just fill in some information for the main arch of Everybody Rise, you don't have to read it.   
> The TW topics involve Wilbur/Techno pairing (dont know how much of an extent this goes currently), war, violence, and mentioned passing in pregnancy (sally). 
> 
> So um.. yeah! If you dont want to read it then just hold tight :) Thank you everyone for your kind words and excitement! I just hope I can keep you all enterained!!  
> <3


	14. The side story is up!

Sorry! But i have the first chapter of the side story posted if you are interested in some of the war back story and some plot that will be coming up in part two of Everybody rise!  
It all ties together.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732671/chapters/70450251

Thank you!!!


	15. For you.

Dream breathed out slowly as he fastened the strap on his waist, pulling the chest armor in tightly against his body. He was to leave the mountain this morning with Sapnap and a few select knights, to go and investigate or eliminate what was digging.  
Much to Dreams distaste, Gogy was coming with them.

The short king had commanded it, knowing he would be ‘safe’ with the kings best knights and that he was a strong fighter. 

Good or not, Dream personally didn’t want George in harms way. 

“I am going with you and that's final, if it threatens my allies then it threatens my people too” George had said, narrowing his mismatched eyes at the council. Somehow the only person still protesting is Dream and Niki. Hell even Punz has submitted to his order to stay by the heir side.

So by the next day, when Dream is in his usually clothes with a chestplate and plating on his boots, when they all meet in the courtyard. George had abandoned the cloak for his own chestplate, goggles in place, sword on his hip and.. A water pouch?  
Dream didn’t question it, instead, stepping to the man's side as the other knights arrived with horses.

“Not too late to back out now” Dream muttered, glancing at the king from behind his mask.

“Are you questioning a king?” George smiled thinly, tipping his head. 

“I’m questioning my friend,” Dream said, crinkling his nose.

Georges expression softened as he turned his head up to face the other, nudging his side. “Come on.. Let me show you what I can do” He smiled, accepting the reins of a horse from one of the seraphims.  
Dream let out a tired huff, taking his own horse and mounting it.   
The eight of them head out of the city, riding towards the path to take them north, out of the country…  
The path was chilly and covered in rocks towering on either side of a dirt road. Dream pressed his lips together, riding at the front with Sapnap and George behind him. 

“Soooo… we should get there at noon?”dream heard George asking Sapnap.  
“Yep! Plenty of time to chill and eat our last meals”  
“Sapnap” Dream hissed, turning around in his saddle to glare the other down, best he can in a mask.

“I’m kidding~ Come on, but like whoever it was, they did a number on that scout” Subpoena shrugged, leaning his hands back on the horses flanks. “Blood for the blood god. Like a legit god? Are we going to die?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it's a high chance it's just some crazy blood thirsty.. Something” Dream grunt.

“Eloquent” George smirked, tipping his head.

“I’m a soldier, not a poet” Dream sighed, looking away from the others neck. 

George snickered at the others embarrassment, turning back to Sapnap and indulging in conversation with the man. He found out the other was Dreams best friend, has seen his face and are both Bads top knights. It was nice to hear the other talking so openly about Dream, the green clothed man himself was hard to pry information out of at times. 

“So yeah, dream hates peanut butter, it's wack. I was so insulted!” Sapnap huffed, throwing his hands up.

Dream rolled his eyes and pulled the group to the side, it would be an hour ride left before they reached the spot Quackity had pointed out on the map for them. They needed to rest a moment, getting feeling back in their legs and prepare for an attack.

He ordered the knights, some to handle food, some to handle weapons and one to take the horses to the stream.  
Sapnap decided to help with the food, humming as he moved off the other pair unpacking breads and fruits.

“You don’t seem so worried about this, crazy blood thirsty something” George mused, smirking when the other groaned from the teasing.   
“Should I piss myself?”

“Ew no!”George laughed, nudging the taller male. “Come on”  
The king took hold of the edge of Dreams sleeve, pulling the knight towards the stream. He let go a few feet away, slipping off his shoes and walking ankle deep into the water, rolling up his pants.   
“This is good water”  
“As apposed to bad water?” dream frowned, confused.  
“Meaning its a good stream, untainted, undisturbed.. Whatever is in the hole, isn’t inherently evil” George smiled, looking back at the other and pulling his goggles to sit up on his head.   
Dream sighed, looking around before doing the same with his mask but keeping the hood up. They were a safe distance from the others.

“Water can tell you that?”  
“Water taints easily, if something was evil in the soil, it would have seeped into the water and water spreads fast” George explained. “Like… washing out ink”  
Dream wasn’t sure if that should make sense but he just nod anyways, slowly walking into the water towards George.

“Your boots!”  
“Won’t get water in them” Dream snort, raising a brow and standing by the others side. “Gogy.. can you fight?”  
“I can… and rather well” George said, slowly looking up with an odd expression, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. “You’re really worried about me?”

Dream chuckled, shaking his head in surprise. “You asked me to run away with you. Of course I am worried. If you die then… then we can’t run away together” He mumbled, looking away as his face heated up.

George was looking at him in awe and surprised. So did this mean that Dream had made his choice? They would go away after all this?  
The naiad swallowed, looking ahead at the stream before his hand inched over, slipping into Dreams. The taller male let out a shaking sound before threading their fingers together, squeezing softly.

“I... “ George swallowed again, chewing his lower lip. 

“On one condition” Dream spoke up.

“Condition? Whats that?” The king asked, frowning again.

“Before we officially leave and.. Set off together. I.. I have to tell you what I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeee boiiiii!   
> I cant keep away from this, even as i want to write Hidden Citizens, I can't stay away XD'
> 
> Also! Join me on twitch streaming! My name is flowergodrowan


	16. Like I do.

They slowly made their way through the underbrush, seraphim wings tucked up close and green knight at the lead. Dream could smell the new scent from here, the up earthed dirt and the smell of new beings.  
He let out a shaking breath, he knew what these were, he knew this smell…

He looked to George, the king flanking him and signalled for everyone to stop moving.   
Chances are there should be someone patrolling the area after the scout run in. 

He took another deep breath, ear twitching when Sapnap crept up to his other side.  
“What's the virtic, bloodhound?” Sapnap whispered, spotting fresh trails and steps in the grass.

“Fae”

“Seriously?” Sapnap hissed, eyes wide. He glanced at Dream in worry before shaking his head. “Think we can take them?”  
“Yeah.. We have the numbers” Dream nod slowly.   
“I haven't seen Fae in years” George whispered, grabbing the handle of his sword. “I saw a water Fae three years ago and that was it…”

Dream frowned, blinking softly. Water Fae? They were still around?  
He was about to ask before he heard it, that buzzing sound on a frequency very few could hear..  
His head snapping to the right, growling under his breath as he tensed up.

“There it is” Sapnap chuckled, pulling his sword from the sheath. He waved to the other knights to circle the area, they would either flush out or corner the Fae. “Think it’s the blood god?”

“Fae aren't gods” Dream muttered, moving forwards as he followed the sound. Why the Fae? Why did these ones have to be so messy in making a new hive?  
He guessed they had to be nobles or something to make such a mess of a hive and getting caught like this? Chances are they have been hiding in towns or a house before finally needing to nest.

Whatever the reason, Dream had a job, a now extremely dangerous job.

He paused behind a rock, hearing a careless voice on the other side. He grabbed Georges hand, pulling him to a stop, pressing his finger to his lips. The blonde pulled a rope off his belt, fingers twitching at the anticipation and need to attack.   
He needed to keep his head, capture, not kill.

George smiled softly, squeezing the others hand and nodding as he turned back to the rock. He would be right behind Dream, he would protect him.

The green knight breathed in deeply, smelling the dirt hive a little further away this time. So this was a Fae that was wondering from the hive? Ballsy, he would hope it was confidence and not stupidity, he wanted a challenge.

Without a sign, the man leaped over the rocks, pouncing on the figure without much thought. The being under him yelled, twisting and struggling under him. They were strong, Dream would give them that but ultimately sloppy and untrained.  
It was easy to flip them over, trying the rope around their wrists before he finally let himself see more details. Dream was straddling the others thighs, a male, tall as Dream and brunette, but what really had him in shock was the wings. Long beautiful fluttering wings like bees.   
Dream felt his chest clench at the sight. 

“Dream! You can’t just jump in like that all the time” Sapnap huffed angrily, him and the knights circling in. “Oh… a.. Is that a fucking pixie?!”

“Get off me! You fucking low lives!!” The Fae shout, voice deep and filled with venom as he twist enough to turn his head and face Dream. Oh.. this guy was really scared..  
He saw the others slitted pupils, long ears pressed back and sharp teeth on display. 

Dream grunt, getting up and dragging the pixie to his feet, holding him by the wrists at arms distance. “Whoever wants to walk him, don’t let him bite you”

“Why?” Sapnap frowned, waving two over to take the Fae from Dream. 

“Pixies have a venomous fang at the roof of their mouth” George answered instead, looking around the area with a frown. “The centaurs used to gather the pixies for… ingredients. And the venom was very sort after and expensive.”

“You didn’t trade with them did you?” Dream asked, almost feeling sick as a cold shiver ran through his body. He wasn’t sure if he could look at George again if he has.

“Fuck no! Are you kidding me? I try to ban any black market trading in my kingdom” George spat, insulted at the idea that dream thought he could do such a thing.

Dream relaxed slightly, rubbing his neck as he watched George twitch and tense. He heard it too.. The pair looked to the bushes. “Someones here”

The pixie turned around, shaking his head frantically, tugging at the hold on him. “NO! No there isn’t! It's just me!!” He cried out, thrashing.  
Before Dream could respond, a rope of water spot from George into the bushes. The water coming from the waterskin on the man's hip and controlled by him. Dream was in awe as the trendal of water stretching out into the bushes about snapping back, finding its target and dragging them out from their hiding spot.  
“NO!”The pixie screamed.

Dream had a snap moment as the figure that came flying out was… small. Little in a way that..  
Oh no.  
The knight shot forwards, arms outstretched as he caught the little being. He cradled them close to his chest, looking down at the.. Toddler? Baby?   
This child was very young, not a baby but not a stereotypical toddler too. The child had golden orange hair, a pair of pointed fluffy ears on their head and a tail swinging from out of their pants.  
Oh no.. oh shit.. 

A Faes baby.. 

“Give him back!” The frantic and panicked pixie screamed, frozen to the spot with fear as his body shook.

“He is yours?” A long pause before a nod. “He won't be harmed. But he is coming with us” dream said, nodding for the men to take the pixie.  
Shit…

He looked down at the crying child in his arms, slowly bouncing him before tipping his head down and raising the mask so that only the baby could see his face. “Hey, hey, come on now. We are just going to talk to your daddy huh?” he cooed and shushed the child, the vibrating purr emitting from his chest and soothing the Fae child into silence.

George, the one that stayed behind with Dream, frowned deeply. In awe at seeing dream like this.. And confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! I am pumped, I am here, I am in the mood for more faes and dnf!!!!


	17. we all wonder.

The fae was pushed to his knees before the two kings, baring his teeth at them and hissing. At this point his entire arms were bound together and a knot around the base of his wings, having tried to escape multiple times on the trip back up the mountain.

Bad was staring at the man before him, confusion and shock at the sight of a Fae, a real alive Fae before him.  
“Who are you?” He asked, swallowing thickly. George was at his side, eyes wandering towards Dream a few times.

“I am Wilbur Soot” The pixie spat, tipping his chin up in a last attempt to look prideful.

“Oh…” Dream breathed out, child in his arms as he stepped forwards.  
Bad noticed his close friend right away, looking up and nodding his head in permission to speak. “What is it dream?”

“It’s the prince”  
“What?”  
“Wilbur Soot, he's one of the princes of the Fae kingdom. Fae don’t have last names unless they are nobles or royals”

“You know this how?” Punz spoke up, frowning deeply.  
“Well.. I was born in a heavily Fae populated town” Dream raised a brow behind his mask. “I know them inside out, i think. But Wilbur Soot is the brother to TechnoBlade… this is Philza’s child”

“The angel of death?” George whispered, rubbing a hand over his mouth, eyes flickering between the knight and Fae in worry.

Bad chewed his lip, turning his attention back to wilbur. While the fae nation was dead, they didn’t know how many Fae were inside that new nest. The Seraphim had numbers, but Bad knew the stories, numbers meant nothing to the slaughter the Angel of Death can create.  
“Is Philza the Blood God” Bad asked Wilbur.

The pixie smirked and shook his head, humming softly. “No, but the Blood God is just as powerful”

Bad closed his eyes with a deep breath. Two monsters of war.. They would have to come up with something quickly, perhaps a deal? A prince for them to leave the area?  
While Bads father had been very open about accepting other races into the kingdom, the Fae was still excluded. His father had been apart of the war against them, and Bad didn’t know how to handle this.

It would make sense to address it with violence, but that just wasn’t how Bad was. Not his rule, not his peoples lives at stake.

“We will have an emergency meeting. Punz, please help Sapnap escort the Prince to the holding cells.. We need to find someone to look after the child-”

“No!”

Bads eyes snapped to Dream, the male was tensed around the child in his arms, swallowing thickly.  
“Dream?” Bad called weakly, confused at the usually silent knights sudden behaviour. He’s never seen the man so unraveled before, not over anything.

“I just.. I wish to take care of the child..” Dream croaked, looking between Bad, George and Sapnap.

“I don’t think its really a job for a knight to-”

“He’s actually a good choice” Sapnap spoke up for his friend. “Dream is Puffys kid, he’s grown up helping her foster children after all. And this is a royals child, so a knight like Dream would be a great choice to look after it”  
Dream shot his best friend a thankful look, knowing the other could tell that behind the mask.

“I.. if you want this then yes, you may watch the child”Bad said slowly, looking between the two confused. “For now… lets … please escort the Prince and I call for a meeting”  
Bad rubbed his brow as Sapnap and Punz followed the other knights with the Prince, taking him from the room. Servants slipping out to hunt down council members, George slowly walked towards Dream, touching the mans arm.

“Take the child to my room, It will be more quiet and safe there” George said softly, keeping his voice low.  
“Are you sure?” dream asked, looking down at the child and back to the king.  
“I’m curious, and it would be safer for you both there” George shrugged, pulling away and walking away from the man.

Dream frowned slightly, he knew the child could be in danger from any seraphim that could be looking for revenge. Why not target the princes child?  
But Dream being unsafe? Perhaps its because he admit he was from a Fae heavy village, perhaps it was his want to protect the child…

He breathed in slowly, turning on his heel and leaving the throne room…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before some fun baby and dream chapter with gogy~


	18. To be with you.

Dream was surprised just how much he enjoyed looking after the child. The baby could crawl and waddle around a little and Dream would slowly follow to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Not that anything might in Georges room, maybe a table edge or chair, but it was pretty safe.   
The baby was clearly a hybrid, too young to be changed so much physically, and no pixie traits from his father.

It didn’t bother Dream too much, constantly purring at the child and keeping him distracted until the baby became tired.   
As if on instinct, Dream constructed a nest on the bed made of pillows and blankets. Bunching them up to create a bowl shape of softness.  
He then moved to scoop up the boy up into his arms, cooing softly as he lay the child in the nest. He wished he had asked for the child's name.. But then again, he might get attached…

Dream shook his head as he tucked the child in, making sure he was warm. Instinct made him wish he had his wings, he would spread them out protectively.. This made him frown, stroking a finger along the baby's squishy brow and cheek.   
Would he want a child in the future? Maybe not one of his own.. Adopt like Puffy had? He wasn’t sure he could be a good parent.

His ear twitched as the door slowly opened, keeping his head down until he heard Georges soft voice saying ‘Its just me’.  
Letting out a soft sigh, Dream turned and gave the other a gentle smile, pressing his finger to his lips to signal him to be quiet. He stood and slowly walked to the other, smiling softly and tipping his head.

“How is he?” George mumbled, jerking his head in the direction of the baby.  
“Good.. good kid, hes sleeping now” Dream smiled, glancing back at the baby before sighing and rubbing his neck. “So.. what did the council decide?”

“Ah well you know… we plan to make a trade.. The prince for them to up and leave” George frowned. “I dont know if it will work, if this Blood God is like Philza then he could just kill us all” 

“He might not be like Philza at all, it could be a bluff” Dream smiled softly, nudging the other side with his hand before leading him further into the room. “Besides.. There is me and Sapnap, you have those fancy water moves. What was that?”

“Well.. i am a water nymph” George shrugged.   
“What?”  
“Species have subspecies… fae have pixies, we have nymphs. I can control water” 

Dream blinked softly before nodding, slowly sitting down on the couch and getting comfortable. He was slowly learning how to relax around George when they were alone together, the room became a safe haven.

George sunk into the spot beside him, leaning against the other lightly. He closed his eyes and groaned, relaxing against him. He felt Dream tense for a moment against him before the man too calmed again.  
“I watched you with that baby.. It was.. Adorable..” George smiled softly, tipping his head up to look at the other. “Were you used to other children growing up?”

Dreams cheeks reddened a little as he looked away, grunting. “Puffy would adopt children all the time, I grew up looking after children of all ages” Dream shrugged, looking down at him again. He smiled again, hesitating before leaning in a little and nosing at the others hair nervously.

“And you purr too” George teased, slowly turning a little towards the knight, nails tracing against the others thick shirt. “Tell me why you purr~”

Dream made a small sound and dropped his head back against the couch. “I purr when I am happy” He mumbled, staring at the ceiling stubbornly. 

“Do i make you happy~?” George cooed with a wide shit eating grin.

The other took a deep breath and huffed, lifting his head so he could look the other in the eyes and nod. “You do make me happy” he admit, face still red at having to be so honest with another.

George hummed, his grin turning into a small sincere smile. The naiad chewed his lip softly and leaned more against the taller male, being slow in his movements. He was sure he was reading their relations right but they haven’t actually said it out right..   
“You make me happy too.. You know?”

Dream made a weak vibrating sound, short but pleased, as he leaned closer and pressed his brow against the others. This gesture was intimate for dream, the gentle touches they have shared before was intimate for him.   
He made a small cooing sound, chirping at George when the smaller male smoothed his hand up and cupped dreams cheek. 

George sighed softly, opening his eyes that had fallen closed. He let himself observe the others face, taking in the smooth scarred skin, the freckles lightly over his cheeks and nose like stars at night. A little bit of stubble and chapped lips.. Then there is his eyes. Vivid bright green like limes and emeralds, the mans pupils blown wide and not slitted.

George chuckled softly, stroking his thumb against the others blushed cheeks, gently leaning in and pressing his lips to Dreams….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:33333333333  
> kish

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh man, Its been so long since I wrote a fic.   
> Please be gentle, I would love to hear what you think as I go along :3  
> <3


End file.
